Magishion/Transcript
Song Miss Bustier: Now, I have told you before that some fairy tales end with the prince kissing the princess. Well, in some other fairy tales, the princess becomes the hero of the story. (Bridgette is sketching.) Miss Bustier: Bridgette? Are you paying attention? Bridgette: Yes, Miss. Miss Bustier: Well, can you repeat what I just said? Bridgette: (keeps head down) In some fairy tales, the prince kisses the princess. But in some other fairy tales, the princess becomes the hero. Miss Bustier: Good job, Bridgette! Chloé: ''(gets jealous of Bridgette's sketch)'' Uh, Miss Bustier! You know what I see? I see my pencil in Bridgette's hand! She stole my pencil! Bridgette: I did not! Miss Bustier: Well, pencils are seen everywhere. I'm sure you two bought the same one. Chloé: '''Um, no, Miss! I wrapped mine in... ''(looks at Bridgette's tape on pencil that she put on) ''tape that has the Eiffel Tower design on it! '''Miss Bustier: In that case, (looks at Bridgette) Bridgette, go to the principal's office. NOW. Bridgette: But... but... but I didn't do it! Chloé: ''(mocking silently)'' But, but, but! Whatever! That's the worst sentence I've heard in my life. ---- Bridgette is in the hallway, walking to the office. ---- Bridgette: Why did Chloé do that when I DIDN'T? I should've... ugh! (starts crying) ---- Hawk Moth's lair ---- Hawk Moth: Ah, the pain of being falsely accused... (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! ---- School hallway ---- Bridgette: (cries) (Akuma flies into hair clip) (Bridgette's eye circles turn red) Hawk Moth: Magishion, I see that you were falsely accused to stealing. I can help you get revenge, but you must do something in return. Bridgette: Nobody can stop my brain from thinking ever again! Count me in! (Bridgette turns into Magishion) (Magishion draws a male model wearing a shoe and highlights it, making it come to life.) Magishion: GO TO PRINCIPAL DAMOCLES! (shoe enters the office) (Magishion goes in when she turns herself invisible) Principal Damocles: What is this?! (shoe touches his foot) (Principal Damocles turns into rags) (Magishion draws a camera on a female model, highlights it, and it comes to life) (Magishion records with it) Magishion: Why, hello, SCHOOL! I'm Magishion, and here are your NEW announcements! First of all, NOBODY will STOP ME FROM DRAWING EVER AGAIN! SECONDLY, EVERYONE THAT ACCUSES PEOPLE OF STEALING WILL BE EXPELLED, SINCE I AM NOW TAKING OVER AS PRINCIPAL! THEREFORE, Chloé is EXPELLED! Chloé: Moi? Expelled? Who would expel moi?! Marinette: Um, Magishion... Chloé: Hmph! Magishion: AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO RAGS, YOU BETTER NOT ACCUSE PEOPLE! Miss Bustier: Everyone go home! It's for your own safety! ---- Afterschool ---- Marinette: '''Tikki, time to transform! '''Tikki: But you need to go somewhere... like that tree over there! (points to tree) Marinette: Okay, come on! (goes to tree) Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Tikki goes into Marinette's Miraculous) ---- Adrien's home ---- Adrien: Well, I sure got home fast. But... that Magishion! Ugh! Plagg, time to transform! Plagg, CLAWS OUT! (Plagg enters his ring, Adrien goes to the school) ---- On top of the school, then Chloé's house ---- Ladybug:''' Hm, where is that Magishion? '''Cat Noir: Hello, my lady. (Adrien winks) Ladybug: We've got to find Magishion and stop her from turning people into rags! (They go to Chloé's house and find the Magishion) (Magishion, Ladybug, and Cat Noir Fight) Magishion: You can't fight me! Surrender or else! Ladybug: We won't! (Magishion draws a heel on a model and the heel tries to chase them) Ladybug: Ugh! Cat Noir, we need to find where her akuma is! I think it's in her golden hoop earrings! But, how are we going to break earrings? Cat Noir: I don't think it's in there. I think it's in that hair clip. Ladybug: Why? Cat Noir: Because I saw... um... outside the window that Magishion filmed something. And she wasn't wearing any earrings. Plus, those look like Chloé's earrings. Ladybug: Good point. (They fight more, and Magishion draws a model wearing a boot. She highlights it.) Ladybug: Ugh! LUCKY CHARM! (A pencil appears.) Ladybug: A pencil? What am I supposed to do with a... (sees the drawing pad with her eyes) Magishion: Try and stop me with a pencil! Hahahaha! Ladybug: Gladly! Cat Noir: What's your plan...? (Ladybug whispers into Cat Noir's ear) Cat Noir: Alright! (He takes the pen that Magishion holds) Magishion: Hey, what?! Ladybug: Hm... you want my Miraculous, don't you? Hawk Moth: TAKE HER MIRACULOUS!!!! Magishion: My pleasure. Ladybug: Well, come get it! (Ladybug runs and Magishion chases her) (Ladybug backflips over Magishion, grabbing Magishion's hair clip) (Ladybug throws pencil at Magishion) Ladybug: Try and draw something and stop me! Magishion: Of course... (her hair is in the way and tries to draw with the pencil and fails) (Ladybug steps on the hair clip) Magishion: NO!!!! (Akuma flies) Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! Bye bye, little butterfly. (Magishion transforms back into Bridgette) Cat Noir and Ladybug: Pound it! Bridgette: Huh? What happened...? Ladybug: We'll explain that another time. (Cat Noir and Ladybug giggles) Bridgette: Wait, Ladybug and Cat Noir! Can I have your autograph? Cat Noir: I'm not a big fan of autographs... plus my ring is flashing. Got to go! (Cat Noir leaves) (Ladybug quickly signs and leaves) ---- Adrien and Marinette's Home ---- Tikki and Plagg, side by side frame: You saved the day! Theme Song Category:Transcripts